


Memoriam 'Blue'

by saku0chi



Series: APH Colour Challenge [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku0chi/pseuds/saku0chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finds old artefacts while cleaning out his home, which bring back memories of a hurtful past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoriam 'Blue'

**03\. Memoriam 'Blue' (US X UK)**

 

There it was, hanging silently and unmoving beneath a transparent wardrobe. The perfect, pristine blue of the jacket contrasted with the pure white of the trousers underneath it. I raised a hand to unzip the bag, and took the jacket from within its plastic prison. As I caressed its seams, I felt a surge of unwanted memories overtake my mind.

A gun.

An enemy.

A lost friend.

_A gained independence._

Before I knew it, I had adorned the thick material. It felt heavy on my shoulders, carrying the weight of a painful but necessary past. This uniform, it had brought me both pleasure and pain, strength in the face of danger, and weakness in front of ...

The wood flooring creaked behind me, a plate came hurling towards the floor, shattering into piercing shards.

 _My heart fell_.

"God ... Alfred, what have you done?"

 

_-La Fin-_


End file.
